Enjoys Moonlit Walks
by Zeara.g
Summary: Minerva McGonagall finds herself living two lives when during a night time stroll, she meets another animagus cat on the roofs of hogwarts. He decideds to lighten her up. MMxOC NOT beastiality
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – everything belongs to J

**Disclaimer ****– everything belongs to J.K Rowling except for the plot and my OC, who is mine, all mine! Ahem… **

Chapter 1 - Peace and Quiet

Minerva McGonagall's day had been a hectic one as usual. She was up to it of course and she enjoyed her job tremendously. She couldn't think of doing anything else. However she still treasured these moments at the end of the day, if she had finished her work, when she could get away from it all and take a walk in the fresh night air. She climbed up the spiral staircase to the small tower which housed her living quarters. It spread out over three floors with a study at the base, a living room up the stairs and at the top, her bedroom and bathroom. The two upper floors had wonderful views with one window overlooking the grounds and the Whomping Willow and the other looking out over the rooftops of Hogwarts. She didn't consider the later a worse view as some people might, instead she quite liked being able to watch over the castle and see its many turrets and roofs.

She opened the window leading directly out onto the roof, spilling the cosy light of her living room onto the dark slate. She breathed in the fresh night air. It held the wonderful smell of the rain which had been showering all day. Now however it was dry and crisp and cool. She breathed deeply and then transformed effortlessly into a cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. She lept up onto the small table, put there for this very purpose, and then onto the window sill. With a feline sureness and grace, she slipped put onto the roof. She looked back at her window and then smiled as only a cat can as she walked out into the night. She couldn't help feeling a sense of freedom being up here. It was like the exhilaration that comes from doing something forbidden. Not that anyone would probably mind her moonlit walks, it was just that no one would ever suspect that this was how she spent her time, and she was content to keep it that way. Beneath her the students of Hogwarts slept, oblivious.

Her paws made no sound on the slate tiles and she found herself taking her favourite route to the edge of the tower where she sat, perched on a balcony and looked out over the glassy stillness of the lake. Ripples were sent to the edges as a great tentacle unfurled out of the water and then slipped below the surface once more. The sounds of the owls and the trees were magnified by her cat's ears so that she could hear far more than usual and her eyes ensured that she had no trouble seeing in the darkness. Her long tail swept rhythmically from side to side as she stared at the bright reflection of the crescent moon in the water.

Suddenly she sniffed the air. She could smell something different. Minerva strained to try and figure out what as she enjoyed testing out her feline senses. A dark shape jumped from the window sill above her onto the balcony and she lept up in surprise, her fur bristling and her ears flat against her head. The dark shape reviled itself to be a sleek cat as it came into the light. It looked at her curiously. She forced herself to relax and settle down. She was rather glad that no one could have seen her. 'Get a hold of yourself Minerva!' She thought. 'Imagine, frightened by someone's pet!' She sat and took in the new arrival; a handsome Tom cat, dark grey with black flecks along his back and black stripes on his tail. His coy green eyes watched her watching him. He cocked his head to one side, flicking his tail. She stood up haughtily. It seemed that she would have to find somewhere else to sit now that this Tom had interrupted her peace. She made to turn away. He grinned. Wait that couldn't be right, cats don't grin she reminded herself. Oh they do show amusement in their own way and they certainly bare their teeth, but they do not, she decided, grin. Despite this fact, the animal continued to grin at her. 'Half cat half crocodile,' Minerva thought to herself. She decided to call it a night and set off across the rooftops back to her quarters. As she went, she couldn't help glancing back every so often. Much to her chagrin, he continued to watch her until she was out of sight.

The next few nights all ended up the same way. She would be taking a pleasant stroll when all of a sudden; the Tom cat would show up and follow her. She tried going somewhere different every night, but still he managed to find her. By Friday she was very irritated. She stopped and turned to face him. He sat down about a metre away and cocked his head to one side as usual.

"Choow!" She spat, struggling to speak with the differently shaped mouth. "I don' know wak you wan', but stop folaawing meee!" She coughed and worked her jaw. "Now choo! Shoo! Go on!" He stayed where he was, looking extremely amused and not frightened as she had expected. She rolled her eyes. "Too much to ashk really," she muttered. However as she turned and walked away he did not follow her and she felt that she was finally getting through to him.

The next few nights were spent peacefully alone although she did wonder where the cat had gone. She kept expecting to see him around every corner and was surprised when she didn't. Although he had been annoying, he had also been interesting. The sky was somewhat dull tonight and she found herself rather bored. 'I'm being silly! No need to be so contrary, the cauldron is always brighter as they say…' However as she sat on the balcony where they had first met a grey furred head peaked around the corner. She found herself actually quite pleased to see him. "Oh it's you again. Well I suppose you can stay, just this once mind," She teased smiling.

"Thank you I'm flattered," He answered her. She jumped again, her fur on end and she stared at him, gaping slightly. "What's the matter?" he chuckled, "Cat got your tongue?"

"You! You're an animagus!" She shrieked with disbelief.

"Top marks to the Transfiguration professor!" He replied with a smirk.

"You!" She suddenly remembered the way she had tried to shoo him the other day and if it weren't for the fur, she would have been turning quite pink. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Oh I feel such a fool!"

"Oh I'm sorry Minerva! Forgive me my bit of fun! I didn't mean to embarrass you at all," he apologized and gave what, even as a cat, was a winning smile. Minerva was extremely frustrated. Frustrated with him for letting her make a fool of herself and for trying to charm her with that winning smile and frustrated with herself because he was succeeding.

"Who are you?" The voice was hard to determine through a cat's mouth but she was sure that she had heard it before. She had already mentally ticked any of the students off the list as he had called her by her first name. He chuckled at her question.

"Oh I'll let you work that one out on your own I think. To see how long it takes you," He explained and winked.

"Now come on, that's hardly fair!" McGonagall exclaimed. He just smiled, his eyes twinkling in a way which reminded her very much of Albus Dumbledore. "Fine, if you must be so secretive! There are not that many animagi in Britain and certainly not in the employ of Hogwarts. I shall soon find out your identity and then I will have a few words to say to you in the staff room I'm sure!" She said triumphantly.

"We shall see." His tail flicked from side to side.

"And what should I call you till then? Tom Cat?" She laughed.

"Tom will do!" he said cheerfully. "Goodnight!" He then sprang onto the roof below and sauntered off, grinning back for a moment before he disappeared around the edge of the tower. Minerva smiled. She liked a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Mysterious Tom

Chapter 2 – Mysterious Tom

She had spent the next day in the schools library which, due to the wonderful weather, was almost empty of students. She had found the book she was looking for almost at once; 'Registered Animagi of Great Britain'. She flipped trough eagerly, looking for any cat animagi. She was slightly disappointed when she found the right section. She was one of the first mentioned, after that there was a man who turned into a panther and an old woman who transformed into a tortoiseshell cat. The rest on the page were all deceased and had been for quite a long time. She had flicked through the pages again but to no avail. The mysterious Tom was not mentioned.

That night, she found him sitting on the same balcony looking smug. "You're unregistered!" She meowed indignantly. He laughed at the look on her face.

"Bingo!" He replied, grinning. Minerva stalked up to him.

"I could report you, you know!" He laughed at her threat. She moved forward menacingly so that her nose was an inch from his. He leaned backwards, slightly surprised. "And what's so funny about that? You'd go to Azkaban. I could do that!"

"Go ahead then!" he said leaning in so his nose brushed hers. She drew back quickly, feeling slightly awkward. She than turned away.

"Fine then! I will!" She bluffed, walking off slowly, expecting him to call her back. She stopped and looked around to see him but he wasn't there. He jumped up in front of her. She bristled slightly.

"And what will you tell them then Minnie?" He asked coyly. "That somewhere in Scotland there's a grey cat that's really a wizard? Should be easy to find." But Minerva hadn't heard the rest of the sentence.

"What did you call me?" she demanded, sounding stunned. He laughed once more.

"What Minnie? Minnie mouse?" He teased.

"Yes! No one calls me Minnie!" Minerva said incredulously.

"Really?!" He feigned shock. "Well it's about time someone started don't you think!" She made a small gasping noise at his forthrightness. "Really though? No one? Ever? Not even when you were little?" Tom asked.

"Well…" She conceded. "Maybe when I was really young but-"

"Fantastic!" He interrupted. "Minnie it is then!" She flicked her tail irritably.

"And when did I give you permission to call me that?" She replied haughtily.

"Oh, I need your permission! Of course Minerva, forgive me," He said moving closer. "Please may I have the pleasure of calling you by your very charming nickname?" He bowed before her; his paws clasped in front of him, looking up at her with pleading eyes whilst his tail flicked playfully. She rolled her eyes but smiled at his antics nonetheless.

"If you've seen me teach, then you'll know that I don't take well to silliness," She informed him, watching amusedly as he sat up hurriedly.

"Oh of course not, can't have the little rapscallions messing around in class. Especially yours. Merlin forbid!" He said with an expression of the utmost seriousness on his face. "However… there's nothing wrong with a little silliness outside of class is there? So on that note…" He threw himself at her feet and fixed her with wide, innocent eyes. "Please Minnie! Please!" She laughed and then fixed him with her teacher's stare which worked twice as well as a cat.

"Now Tom…" He intensified the watery eyes.

"Please, with one of Albus's most delicious lemon drops on top?" He smiled showing every one of his gleaming white teeth. Despite herself, Minerva couldn't help giggling.

"Get up Tom!" She said firmly.

"Does this mean that I can call you Minnie?" He asked rolling onto his back to look at her. She suddenly had a vision of him playing with a piece of string. She sighed theatrically.

"I'll… think about it," She said at last. He jumped up, acting normally again. He leaned in towards her.

"That's all I wanted to hear," He smiled. He brushed past her flicking her chin with his tail as he passed. He head whipped around to stare at him. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for a cat who knows what she wants," Tom explained, flashing his charming smile again. Minerva was taken aback by his behavior once again.

"Are you…" she left the sentence unsaid, embarrassed that she had started it. He didn't miss it though and turned back to her.

"Flirting with you?" She felt the blood rush to her face. "Could be, could be…" He smiled and lept gracefully off the balcony onto the roof below. She ran up to the edge and peered down at him. "Goodnight Minnie!" He called out.

"Goodnight!" She choked out, not noticing what he called her. In the darkness he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Guesswork

_I may have changed some genders around because there just aren't __enough possible Tom candidates so bear with me. _

Chapter 3 – Guesswork

The next day brought a staff meeting. Minerva felt on edge as she walked into the staff room and sat in her usual place at the table. She looked this way and that, trying to spot someone looking at her differently than normal. On her right sat Professor Flitwick, balanced on a pile of cushions and twittering excitedly to Professor Sprout. 'No, not him,' she thought. After professor sprout was Madame Hooch who was animatedly discussing Quidditch tactics with muggle studies professor, John Hall. She considered him for a moment and though she saw nothing in his behavior to indicate that he was Tom, she couldn't cross him off her list either. Next to him was Sybil Trelawney, looking mad as always in her gigantic glasses. She was shuffling urgently through a pack of tarot cards, muttering to herself. Nothing out of the ordinary there, Minerva rolled her eyes. Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts as he came striding into the room and sat beside her in his comfortable armchair.

"Attention everyone! Attention," he added as Sybil continued to sort through the cards, at his words she jumped, spilling the cards all over the floor. Apologizing profusely she picked them up, crawling around her seat. Albus didn't seam fazed by this. "It is once again time for another staff meeting, which, I assume, is why you're here!" Sybil surreptitiously slid back into her seat and twiddled her thumbs. Minerva looked at Albus curiously. 'It couldn't be him. Could it? She wouldn't put it past him to be an unregistered animagus. He is witty and tom mentioned lemon drops! But something still doesn't quite fit,' She thought. His eyes twinkled as he continued to talk. 'Of course, Albus has blue eyes, not green ones. So it can't be him.' She wasn't that surprised, Tom seamed like someone younger than her although that could just have been because he was so playful.

She scanned the table again. On Albus's left sat Remus Lupin, looking tired and slightly sickly as usual. She frowned. Could you be both animagus and werewolf? She wasn't sure. Next to him was Severus who was looking at Lupin like something caught on the bottom of one of his shoes. Minerva sighed. 'Does he have to carry childhood rivalries with him for the rest of his life?' She noticed that at least the look he gave Remus wasn't as bad as the one he had given Lockhart who he hated on general principal. He had tried to swap seats with her that year but she had refused. She could stand Lockhart no more than he could. 'Walking around the corridors with his mobile fan club.' "Hmph!" She said at the thought. She then realized that she'd said it rather too audibly. Albus turned to her in surprise.

"Do you disagree Minerva?" she felt embarrassed to have been caught not listening.

"Oh, no Albus that sounds great," she said trying to sound like she knew what she was talking about. She heard a snicker from the corner which she recognized. She whirled around trying to see who had been laughing but everyone was straight faced. Albus looked at her from over his half-moon spectacles.

"It is 'great' that there are an increased number of students out after curfew?" He asked her, fixing her with his eyes. She opened her mouth like a fish and heard the same snickering and had to fight not to look round.

"I meant that there are indeed a great number of students, out of bed that is. A great many, yes…" she trailed off somewhat awkwardly. She preyed for someone to break the silence and of all people, Snape answered her prayers.

"I think Potter is behind it headmaster, he has a history of being out after curfew," Snape suggested. Minerva sighed; the meeting was back to normal. Albus gave him a look.

"Now, now Severus, You can't expect one boy to be responsible for so many different students. I suggest that we make extra patrols of the corridors, particularly those next to the house common rooms." Albus replied and Minerva stopped listening once again and turned her attention to her coworkers. 'It can't be Snape.' She looked at him warily. 'We've never gotten along and Tom is nothing like him. There is something feline about him though…It can't be Severus it just can't! I don't have any proof but the day Severus Snape wonders about flirting with his coworkers on rooftops is the day Albus Dumbledore becomes a dark magician!' Satisfied she moved on to professor Kettleburn, skipping over professor Bins as he was dead and had even less idea of what was going on than she did. The only reason he showed up for staff meetings was that he had always done so when he was alive. Adrian Kettleburn was a contender. Minerva considered him for a moment. She didn't know him that well, just saw him occasionally on his way down to care of magical creatures, but perhaps that works in his favor, after all if Tom was someone she knew well then surely she would recognize him. He had black hair which would fit with the colour of Tom's fur although animagi transformations didn't always work like that. She moved on to the next in line. Professor Sinstra was immediately disqualified for being female.

'Not that that would stop her,' She mentally scoffed. 'I dread to think what kind of 'lessons' she teaches Isabel Vector up on the astronomy tower.' She got on fairly well with both witches and couldn't help but notice what was going on between them. She hadn't told anyone and she would eat her hat if Albus didn't know. The way he had smiled at her when she had staggered in shock from the astronomy tower that night. She had since tried to steer clear of it on her moonlight wanderings. It was a good thing Minerva had been a cat, otherwise they might have noticed her arrival. As it was… Minerva shuddered slightly. She had nothing against it of course but there are some things she just didn't want to see.

After her was naturally Vector, then Irma Pince. The librarian still came to staff meetings even though there was rarely much that concerned her. She took the time however to make a list of any books that 'frightful students' had 'stolen' from the library. Lastly George Samson, professor of ancient runes completed the circle. He was a possibility, he had always been very nice to Minerva and they got along quite well. He looked at Sybil next to him over his glasses with bemusement. She shrieked as Professor Vector stood to get everyone a cup of coffee. Isabel froze and stared at her.

"Whatever's the matter my dear?" George asked patting her arm gently. She jumped at his touch. She pointed with a shaky hand at Professor Vector.

"We are now thirteen!" She shrieked. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Should I sit down again?" Isabel asked, unsure.

"Don't be silly Iz, you're only getting the coffee," Sinstra interrupted. Trelawney did not look satisfied. George was carefully counting under his breath and pointing at each of them in turn.

"There are fourteen of us, still at the table that is," George announced.

"Thank Merlin for that," Severus muttered sarcastically. Albus shot him another look.

"There you are Sybil, nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said with a smile. Sybil slowly settled down.

"I don't know, that depends," said a voice. "Do ghosts count?" John asked, innocently. Sybil's head snapped round and she stared at professor Bins who was mumbling to some unseen speaker. She trembled slightly.

"I, I'm not sure… I must consult the appropriate text!" She shrieked. Irma Pince nodded, seaming to approve.

"Check under 'S' and 'D'," she advised solemnly. John hurriedly covered a laugh with a cough. Sybil made to stand up and then suddenly sat down heavily.

"We cannot leave this table! The first to rise is the first to die!" She shouted, looking quite shaken by her near death experience. Severus scoffed.

"This is ridiculous! Accio coffee!" Minerva said, feeling it was time to straighten things out. The cups soared over their heads and landed on the table.

"I'll just sit down then," Isabel mumbled and sank into her chair. George patted Sybil's arm again, looking amused.

"There, there my dear, that's settled," He said. She started to calm down again.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can leave the table first at the end, so there is no chance of your untimely death," Professor Hall offered, attempting to keep a straight face. Sybil gulped and nodded silently.

"Well if we can continue…" Albus started. Just an ordinary staff meeting. She was no closer to finding Tom, it was all just guesswork.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Words

Minerva was on her way back to the staffroom after a long morning. She heard Sinatra and Vector talking from inside and was about to enter when she heard her name mentioned. The professor paused, unsure of what to do as the voices continued oblivious to her presence.

"…and did you see her at the staff meeting today?"

"Oh yes, wasn't she distracted? She hardly even seemed to be paying attention!"

"Who? Not Minerva McGonagall surely?" a third voice asked.

"Oh come now! You must have seen her fumbling with that awful cover up!"

"Well… now you come to mention it, but I thought her job was her life!"

"Well of course you would! All she ever does is work that woman!"

"That's what happens when you have nothing else to live for."

"Oh Emma!"

"Hey steady on!" A man's voice joined in.

"Well it's true! Single at her age…"

"You have a point there."

"Wait, what about Albus? He must be at least twice her age and he's never married. He's done alright for himself hasn't he?"

"Oh that doesn't count! We all know Dumbledore's fruity as a trifle."

"Hey you don't think she's…?"

"Oh no! Trust me honey, I'd know alright. Not her. Besides being single isn't the point. Merlin's beard have you ever seen the woman go out?!"

"No she just locks herself in her office or her quarters, it's true."

"Dead to the world!"

"Hey don't criticize it might happen to you when you get old!"

"Oh never! Never ever! Don't even joke Iz! I am NOT turning into that!" They all laughed. Minerva struggled with the lump in her throat, her eyes were stinging but she couldn't let anyone see her like this. She hurried to her quarters and managed to shut and lock the door before the tears flowed freely. She sat in her chair sniffing, dead to the world.

She didn't know why she decided to go out that night but the moon beckoned. Perhaps the night air would make her feel better. Minerva sat on the balcony and watched the stars. As usual Tom showed up before long and, as usual, he was grinning widely.

"So… guessed my identity yet?" he teased. She sighed not sure she had the strength today.

"No I haven't!" she answered. "This is ridiculous! Why don't you just tell me who you are?" she said, feeling exasperated.

"Ahhh but that takes all the fun out of it!" Tom laughed.

"It's not fun, merely childish." Tom rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Awww loosen up Minnie! Stop being so uptight and have some fun!" he bounced around her now, tail swiping and eyes shining in the night.

"Well I was enjoying a nice quiet night until you came along," she sniffed, trying to ignore his antics. He stood, serious again.

"And that's your fun is it? Every night alone? Just… sitting, looking…?" His face was full of sympathy.

"Now stop that! That's not true I spend nights with Albus occasionally and I do go out it's just lately I've been… busy… Anyway I'm certainly not to be pitied; I enjoy my own company thank you very much! I'm fine!" Minerva answered turning away. His words stung. In truth, she realized, she hadn't been having as much fun as she used to. 'I used to go out and have fun all the time when I was younger, what happened?' she wondered. She abruptly altered that train of thought. 'I grew up, gained responsibilities. This is what I've always worked towards and I'm happy as I am! Just because I don't go out like some of the younger professors… It doesn't mean a thing!' They sat in silence for a moment as she stared down into the dark trees of the forest. Tom sat close to her so their pelts brushed together.

"Really? Minerva do you want me to go, because I will if that's what you want? I just thought, part of you is so carefree up here and… I think there's more to you than this. Really Minerva?" He asked earnestly. She continued to gaze over the grounds. She sighed.

"No, not really. Tom…" as she spoke Minerva turned to look at his shinning eyes, "I've changed, and I'm not sure I like it. Don't misunderstand me, I love the teaching and the responsibilities, it's great, it's just… is that all I'm supposed to be anymore?" She blinked and looked down. She realized that if she were human she would be crying again. Tom lay his head on her shoulder and flicked his tail round to encircle them both.

"Oh Minerva, you are so much more than that. So much more, and I will help to show you if I can, the old you isn't gone! It's just taking a nap." Minerva gave him a slightly watery smile. He smiled back comfortingly.

"Thank you Tom," she murmured as she buried her face I the fur of his neck. They sat in silence on the balcony with Hogwarts sleeping beneath them for a long while until Tom walked her back to her tower.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and chin up Minnie," He added, "Tomorrow is a whole new night." Minerva smiled as she climbed onto her windowsill.

"Yes, it is. Goodnight Tom." With that the black and grey striped tail slipped out of view over the rooftops.


End file.
